Kyros Valcoran
Kyros Valcoran is a former Koleso-Ka or 'Harrowed', a specialist formation of the foreboding Star Reapers Space Marine Chapter, but is now a distant figure from his own Chapter. Kyros' position is one of singular wandering, as he roams the galaxy on his own personal quests, effectively exiled from his Chapter. Early Life Kyros rarely talks about his past, what is known is that was an orphan on the streets of a Hive World Maxilos before the Star Reapers recruited him. Fending for himself in the dark alleyways of the Hive City Maxil Secondus, Kyros became a cunning survivor and ruthless killer. His aptitude for violence would grant Kyros entrance into one of the largest gangs, known as the Sixth Sons. Eventually his gang activities as a petty murderer paved his way into the neglected and violent Pit, a prison located in the deepest sub-terrain location of the planet. Managed by cruel jailers and heavily armed guards, Kyros was set to rot away there for the rest of his days. It was then the Star Reapers arrived to pacify the criminal gangs on the planet and collect their tithe of new recruits. An abduction force led by a now unknown Harrowed Squad found Kyros in a vicious duel with three other prisoners. severely injuring two before being overwhelmed, The Space Marine intervened from the shadows and Kyros was saved. Seeing Kyros' potential, the squad leader inducted him into the Star Reapers along with the rest of the recruits. Kyros became well known for independence, initiative and martial skill. Channelling years of hate and savage power, Kyros distinguished himself as a capable warrior. While the credentials for that of a Voidwrath were present, Kyros had no discipline. He would be arrogant, defiant and resisted the doctrines of patient evaluation. Passed over for honours, his Nui-ta realised his training would not corrode away the foolhardy ego Kyros boasted. Instead he sent him to the Deathwatch, in hopes there his newfound brothers would teach him the subtleties needed to be a Reaper. Deathwatch Service Kyros's service to the Watch was turbulent and inconclusive. With his independent defiance and fierce pride unchecked, Kyros came into unsanctioned combat in multiple occasions, to artful to be labelled brawling. Penance box sessions were applied, but even the torturous experience they detailed was not enough to alter him. While difficult and independent, Kyros became infamous for amazing marksmanship with pistols and incredible reflexes, even by Space Marine standards. Eventually, the vigorous training and hypo induction served to better Kyros, and he gained an appreciation of what coordinated brothers could do together. Unfortunately, his distaste for indirect methods would still be unfortunately prevalent. After his training was completed, Kyros embarked on several minor solo missions before becoming attached to Kill Team Pythos under command of the Dorn's Bearer, Demis Martellan. After his service, long and tragic it was, Kyros grew more disillusioned with the ideas of trust, cooperation and unity. His own strength would be enough, he was certain. Return and Excommunication After Kyros returned to the fold of the Reapers, there was initial celebration. However, upon noticing his demeanour had worsened, Kyros was placed into the position of the Harrowed. Preferring to serve as a lone shock trooper, Kyros' individual "crusades" became both a legend and a liability. Throwing himself into the line of battle like a damnable madman, the Harrowed warrior would completely eliminate any sense of patience, planning and anticipation crucial for Star Reapers operations. The desire for singular initiative, complete disregard for any authority, strategy or crucial timing would cost the Chapter dear in future. Eventually, the dissent would be stopped. By order from Hydraxon himself, Kyros was to be exiled from his Chapter. This was preferable to a slow death by the hands of the Bodarhk, however the shame of Kyros' failure would haunt him for the rest of his days. And so Kyros' was excommunicated, cast out into the void not for treason, but for his endangering of the Chapter. Considered some form of penance, Kyros would embark on an aimless journey across the stars. While the Reapers have little knowledge of where he is now, it is assumed Kyros simply wanders, serving his own purposes more than that of the Chapter. It is likely the Reapers themselves no longer care about their lost brother, and have accepted the fact his renegade status will likely lead to his destruction. Personality Kyros is brilliant, ruthless and does not work well with others. This is likely due to the paranoia induced by his gene flaws and his history of twisting alliances to his own ends. Kyros justifies this behaviour by assuming the universe doesn't play favourites and that you cannot blindly trust in fate or luck. Despite being self-serving and volatile, he is loyal to those he respects and looks down upon the Imperium's foes, especially Chaos Space Marines. Kyros sees them as weaklings and fools who for some reason enjoy become "mutated slaving bastards licking the boots of Chaos Spawn". Unfortunately, it appears that the Star Reapers mental gene seed flaws are heavily prevalent within Kyros. Self destructive and paranoid tendencies are both symptoms the warrior exhibits, and unfortunately tears him from any hope of redemption in the eyes of many allies. Kyros finds attempts to kill him incredibly amusing, and often tells his enemies to "keep on trying". While he is somewhat disillusioned when he has to kill an ally to obtain his goals, his disturbing habit to abandon his allies at times signifies he has few reservations. Equipment *''Fear & Vengeance'' - These master crafted hand cannons are of ancient origin, firing rounds similar to modern bolter shells. These rounds contain a electrically charged, high energy explosive; stunning those who survive the impact itself. The pistols are also decorated with finely crafted bronze linings and iconography similar to the tribal markings present on most Star Reapers *''Dread'' - Dread is Kyros' unique power sword that was taken as a trophy from a Black Legion Captain whose name is lost to time. Kyros has been harried time and time again by vengeful Black Legionaries who are intent on reclaiming the powerful sword, with little success in shaking them. While their failed attempts are amusing, Kyros bares a paranoid thought that they will one day succeed in their quest. Unmarked Power Armour - His unique, modified relic power armour bears Nuapahu implants. ' Quotes By: About: Trivia * Kyros had a theme song, but ditched it because it gave him away. * Kyros was inspired by Talos Valcoran (Night Lord) and the Prime Moritat of the Raven Guard (HH Extermination) * Kyros had to heavily redesign his look because of cosmic reasons. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines